The Rescue
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. When The Governor doesn't show up to meet Merle, he goes to his apartment to check on him. When he finds him, what will he have to do and what state will The Governor be in?


It was just another day in Woodbury as Merle walked through the streets and towards the governors apartment. He was meant to have met him near the gate 10 minutes ago and hadn't shown so Merle was going to find him.

Merle was almost at the governors place in less than 2 minutes and he got in to a run as he got nearer. When he arrived at the door, he knocked once, twice, three times and then he banged on the door with his fist.

With no reply, he tried the door handle and he turned it as fast as he could as he heard water running from inside the governors apartment. He was dreading what he would find as he pushed the door open almost sending it flying off its hinges. He looked around frantically as he heard the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom.

"Phil?" Merle asked as he ran towards the bathroom.

He banged on the door with his fist as he shouted the governor's name repeatedly and with no answer he tried the handle to find it was locked. Merle wasted no time and he began ramming the door with his shoudler, at first it didn't budge but the second time, the door swung open revealing a horrific scene. The governor was lying in the bath beneath the water and water was pouring over the sides of the tub like a water fall.

Merle ran towards his friend and he switched off the taps immediately before he climbed in to the bath without hesitation. He instantly put one arm under the governor's back and the other under his legs which was a struggle as his metal hand got in the way, as he tried to lift him from the bath tub, which was full to the top with water.

Merle somehow managed to get a hold of the governor that was fully naked and unconscious, then he climbed out of the tub and set him down quickly. Merle kneeled down beside him and he reached over for a towel, which he wrapped around the governor's waist and downwards. Merle then moved closer to the governor, who Merle knew as Phil who looked like death and Merle tapped his face harshly.

"Phil? Can you hear me?"

With no response Merle quickly leant down towards Phil's pale face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop. Merle knew what he had to do and he knew Phil would do the same for him as he had saved him from that rooftop.

"Don't you even think of dying on me!" Merle told him.

Merle moved back from leaning down and put two fingers from his left hand under the governor's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief and then he looked at Phil. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Merle looked at him and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back by putting his left hand under his neck, opening his airway, held back his forehead as he pinched Phil's nose closed with his thumb and forefinger from his left hand.

"Breathe, come on breathe," Merle murmured.

Merle took a deep breath and then parted Phil's lips, the best that he could, before sealing his wet lips with his own. Merle exhaled a breath in to his lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then Merle sat back on his knees as he watched Phil's chest rise and fall. Merle leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Phil's unmoving body. Phil's chest rose and fell then he was motionless again and Merle scowered his mind for what he needed to do.

Merle then leaned down once more to his friends pale face as he coninued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and as he prayed that Phil would breathe on his own. Water suddenly trickled from the sides of Phil's mouth and he coughed up a stream of water, then Merle rolled him on to his side quickly, not wanting him to choke. Then after a moment Phil lay still again and Merle pulled him back on to his back then he checked if he was breathing again, but he wasn't which made his gut churn.

"Breathe, that's an order!" Merle roared.

Merle leant down once more and it was almost a few minutes of breathing for his friend. Merle was about to give up but he knew Phil would never give up on him, so he took a deep breath, pinched Phil's nose and then gave him a breath.

At that moment though the governor felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a voice that sounded very familiar, then he felt pressure on his nose and on his lips.

"Come on. Breathe, stay with me," Merle ordered.

Then Phil heard a rough but gentle voice, then the warm sensation was on his lips again and he felt air being forced in to him. The governor suddenly coughed in to Merle's mouth, which made the older man pull back and wipe his mouth, then water spewed past Phil's lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the bath water out of his lungs. Merle instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out governor," Merle sighed.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a short fic and I hope it wasn't too OOC. I love Michael Rooker and David Morrissey so I thought I'd write this fic. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think :)**


End file.
